ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
"Balls"
"Balls", Inc. (sometimes called Balls), is a American video game developer and publisher founded in 1981 by Michael Wildshill, known as the Balls series. The company was acquired by Fox Interactive (now Fox Digital Entertainment) and Universal Interactive Studios in August 1994 and located in Culver City, California. On August 15, 2000, "Balls" ended its subsidiary for Universal Interactive Studios. The ''Geo Adventure'' series was made using the GeoBob Engine. Over the years, "Balls" has made deals to develop games with various small companies, such as Slik Games, "Balls" had its divisions such as, "Balls" of Japan, "Balls" of Europe, SIZ, K-3 Productions, LO Studios, LLC etc. History "Balls" was founded in 1981 by Michael Wildshill as a company specializing in video compression and non- linear editing systems, particularly for Acorn Archimedes computers. "Balls" made its first game called Balls., and made a series out of them. In August 1994, "Balls" was acquired by Fox Interactive and Universal Interactive Studios, and two years later, the Geo Adventure ''series was made using the GeoBob Engine. In January 1st, 2014, friend of the founder (Michael Wildshill), Edward Fowly announced "Balls" to be closed in December 2014, because of financial difficulties. The production of the console was moved to yet-undisclosed video game console manufacturer recently founded by ex-Nokia employees. Yet, he also announced that Geo's Universe game will be the last to be published and/or developed before closing. The rights to some franchises will now be handeled by SnakeCore, Activision and Retro Studios, depending on the series. Sam G., a worker at "Balls" who is a cousin of Geo G., told Windshill about this. For trying to shut down "Balls", Fowly was fired by Windshill from all his companies. This became a scandal that deluded many fans of shows co-produded by Windshill and Fowly, but Windshill said that Fowly was just joking and "we had enough money". Studios Current *"Balls" of Europe founded in 1983. *"Balls" of Japan founded in 1991. *"Balls" Studios Chicago *Slik Games founded in March 1993, acquired on July 3, 1996. *Starway Games Defunct *Universal Interactive Studios, acquired in 1994, and spun off in 2000. *Fox Interactive, founded and acquired in 1994, and closed in 2006. *SIZ founded in 1994, acquired in 1997. (some branches merged, some sold) *K-3 Productions founded in December 1985, acquired in 1991. (some branches merged, some sold) *LO Studios, LLC. founded in 2003, acquired in 2005. (some branches merged, some sold) *Icon Studios (formerly "Balls" Montreal), founded as WB Games Montreal in 2012, some branches aquired from WB Games in March 2013 and merged to form a Montreal studio Games featuring Geo Guy *Geo 3D Cartoon Studio'' (1994, with Universal Interactive Studios) *''Geo Guy's Art Workshop'' (1995, with Universal Interactive Studios) *''Geo Crazy Puzzle'' (1995, with Universal Interactive Studios) *''Geo Guy in Fantastic Fun!'' (1996, with Universal Interactive Studios) *''Geo Adventure'' (1996, with "Balls") *''Geo Adventure 2'' (1997, with "Balls") *''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy'' (1998, with Universal Interactive Studios) *''Smash Fight'' (1999, with Sony Computer Entertainment) *''Geo Quest to the Guest (1999, with Universal Interactive Studios) *Geo Guy's Crazy Games'' (2000, with Universal Interactive Studios) *''Smash Fight 2'' (2002, with Sony Computer Entertainment) *''Smash Fight 3'' (2009, with Sony Computer Entertainment) Category:Companies Category:Non-Geo's World games